Way of the Sword
Way of the Sword is an action-adventure comic book series that mixes many different myths together and places them in the same world. The comic takes place in a world that also mixes together many countries and cultures into the same location. Characters Main *'Titus Skyborn' - the main character of the series who is the child of Zeus and a Nymph. He had a hard life growing up but he grows up to become an incredibly but emotionally cut off warrior. **'Woof '- Titus' pet wolf that accompanies him in later issues. *'Agatha Roundtable' - a klutzy English girl who has a rather large crush on Titus. Despite her clumsiness, she is an incredible warrior and uses a spear as her main weapon. *'Joji Senso '- a very level-headed Japanese man who enjoys meditation and carries a katana. He is the child of the Japanese god of war Hachiman and has studied the way of the samurai. *'Katherine Halla' - a Valkyrie who was stripped of her title due to her anger-prone nature and was forced to live mortal until she could prove herself worthy again. *'Tam Lin' - the leader of the four who is a Scottish prince that was transformed into a ghost by the Queen of the Fay. He attempts to keep high hopes among the others. Recurring *'The Three Kings', the three gods who rule over all others. They are usually referred to as "the big three." **'Zeus' - the sky god of Greek mythology who is an incredible leader and warrior but has a weakness for pretty women. **'Odin' - the Norse god of wisdom and war who has a thirst for knowledge and who sold his eye just to obtain some. **'Ra '- the Egyptian god of the sun who is the most level-headed and wisest among the Egyptian gods. *'Hades' - the Greek god of the underworld and the middle son of Rhea and Cronus, making him Zeus' little brother. *'Persephone' - Hades' wife who originally hated him but, thanks to their many years together, has grown to truly love him. *'Poseidon' - the Greek god of the ocean who is the youngest of Rhea and Cronus' children, making him both Zeus and Hades' little brother. *'The Oracle '- an old withered woman in a black and red robe that can see the future. *'King Arthur' - the King of Camelot who wields a magic sword, named Excalibur, that only he can wield. *'Merlin '- an incredibly powerful wizard responsible for Arthur's ownership of Excalibur. *'Queen Guinevere' - Arthur's wife who he loves very much. *'The Roundtable', King Arthur's knights. **'Lancelot '- the most famous of Arthur's knights who is in love with Guinevere despite her being married. **'Gawain' - Arthur's nephew and one of his knights. **'Galahad' - the Grail Knight who is determined to find the Holy Grail. ** *'Janet' - Tam Lin's wife who he knows he will one day outlive and is determined to become human again before she dies. *'Thor' - the stubborn and powerful Norse god of Thunder. * Antagonists *'Cronus '- the king of the Titans and the father of Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and so on who is the series' most powerful and dangerous threat. *'Hela' - the Norse goddess of Hel who is a vicious warrior and who is Loki's daughter. *'Morgan le Fay' - the self-proclaimed Queen of the Fay who turned Tam Lin into a ghost. *'Mordred' - a knight who believes he should be the king of Camelot. *'Puck '- a magical trickster who enjoys annoying people more than actually harming them, though his pranks go a little too far quite a bit. *'The Roman Pantheon', a pantheon of gods who despise the Greek pantheon. **'Jupiter' - the god of the sky and lightning who doesn't like getting into one-on-one fights but does if he has to. **'Neptune' - Jupiter's brother who is the god of fresh water and the sea. Despite having a very courageous attitude, he still does many villainous things. **'Pluto' - the god of the underworld whose realm is a puzzle dungeon that only one person has ever complete. ** Issues # Trivia *